


Afraid Of The Dark

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Daniel getting the concussion, Henrik and Alex miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid Of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago I just never uploaded it, I'm unsure exact when I wrote it but I know it was March or April.

The coffee doesn't taste the same. It's bland on his tongue, a disgusting lukewarm affair that assaults his taste buds. Henrik tries not to let it bother him but ever since Daniel was sent back to Vancouver with a concussion everything just feels wrong. Hotel rooms are empty despite Alex Edler's presence and long flights on road trips have had Henrik reduced to a sweating mess, each bump a reminder that it's Luongo, or Burrows playing poker across from him, not Daniel. During turbulence he politely excuses himself to the washroom where he proceeds to stress over something he can't control. If the plane did go down he'd prefer it was without Daniel on it, Henrik is just selfless like that. 

He takes a few steps, pacing, holding his iPhone in one hand and his cheap coffee in the other. He doesn't know what exactly he's waiting for but he's waiting. His watch says it's nearly 8pm, his coffee says otherwise. Henrik doesn't think he'll be sleeping tonight. There is just too much on his mind. Sighing he begins to retreat from the hotel lobby when he sees a small group consisting of Burrows, Bieksa and Higgins all heading out. They don't offer him a glance, Henrik doesn't mind, he's used to blending into the background.

He dumps his coffee in a near by garbage and enters the elevator. Within a minute he is at his floor. The hotel is nice, pleasant red carpet laid down in the halls, free computer access and a large swimming pool including a sauna, steam room and jacuzzi. When they arrived he made a note to go down and enjoy the pool facilities. Now he doesn't care, he just wants to rest and stop worrying.

His room number is 109. Swiping the keycard he enters. It's quiet save for the soft clicking of Alex's fingers upon a laptop keyboard. Henrik glances at him but his gaze doesn't linger. Alex is a quiet guy, respectable and friendly. Perhaps the perfect room mate for him when he's in this state of unease.  
“Hank,” Alex greets, whether he expects a reply or not he doesn't get one as Henrik makes a b-line for the washroom. 

Shutting the door behind him he leans against the wall, a palm rubbing his eyes, his throat constricting with the warning of possible tears. It's just not the same with Alex in Daniel's bed. Henrik laughs bitterly, a sound foreign and depressed. He's 31 and he's in the bathroom fighting off tears because he misses his brother, how pathetic. 

Running the tap he scrubs at his face till all evidence of distress is gone then calmly exists. Alex is still typing away, probably writing a email, and doesn't glance up. Henrik is thankful, he's a mess, tired and worried, he doesn't need Alex to see him like this. Stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt, Henrik crawls onto his bed and under the covers.

He shuts his eyes and a few minutes later he silently yields, tears finding their way down his cheeks. If Alex notices he doesn't mention it.

Morning comes in a groggy haze of memories from the day before. There isn't much, the coffee is still fresh in his mind though. There are no plans for the day other than a optional skate which he will not be taking. He can hear Alex shuffling around, already awake. Henrik sighs into his pillow, he feels as though he has no energy. 

“Hey, Hank, you awake?” Alex's voice enters his thoughts.

“Yeah.” Henrik replies, he briefly thinks of not responding and just sleeping some more, but he's not rude.

“Join me for breakfast?”

Where's Sami, is the first thing that pops into Henrik's mind but he doesn't say it, the whole team is pretty sure they are a thing, Henrik has never put much thought into it until now. 

“Sure.” He says after a short pause. He gets dressed quickly, pulling on jeans and a cardigan over a new t-shirt. He pockets his phone and wallet then follows Alex out the door. 

The restaurant Alex chooses is a humble little place that is only one block away from the hotel and has the scent of cinnamon hanging in the air. A plump lady is their waitress. She takes down their orders then hurries to the kitchen, she returns with two cups and coffee. She pours both cups full then leaves to assist other customers. 

The coffee is good. Rich in flavour and refreshing. Henrik leans back in his seat and glances around the small restaurant. Finally his gaze lands on Alex. He doesn't know what to say, thankfully, and dreadfully, Alex speaks first.

“You miss Daniel,” he states simply as if he has read Henrik like an open book. 

Henrik doesn't deny it. “Yes.” He replies.

“I'm sorry,” Alex says and he sounds almost sad. 

Henrik takes a sip of his coffee.

“Don't be, it has nothing to do with you.” Henrik is blunt but not unkind.

Alex smiles as he looks down at his hands. 

“It has everything to do with me,” he murmurs and before Henrik can ask what he means their food arrives steaming hot and delicious. 

Breakfast goes by without incident, no more mentions of Daniel, just small talk and comments on the food. When they finish they pay, tell the lady to thank the chef and leave. It's a short walk back to the hotel, where Henrik wants to be, but Alex insists that they go 'explore' some of the shops nearby.  
When they are finished Alex has bought himself a new scarf and a pair of sleek sunglasses that, despite Henrik really not caring, admits they look great on Alex. They return to the hotel just past noon. It's here where they part for the remainder of the day. 

Henrik can't stand staying in their room, it feels suffocating and lonely so he decides to go for a walk. Alex heads to the pool equipped with a pair of swim shorts, his cell phone and a giant white hotel towel. Alex isn't small but the towel will easily wrap around him. 

They part without word. Henrik doesn't mind. He wants to be alone to think. He walks beneath the warm sun and more than once stops to rest on benches, enjoying the nice weather, focusing on not thinking about Daniel. It's hard but he manages and before long the walk becomes quite pleasant, a good, nearly two and a half hours, of quality time to himself.

He returns to the hotel around 3:30pm. Heading straight to the room he spots Jannik and Cory making their way to the pool. Cory waves.

“You should join us,” he says, inviting Henrik along with a big smile. Jannik nods, and for a second, bursts into a peculiar giggle fit. Henrik isn't sure what's up but Jannik can't seem to contain himself, the Dane laughs, his odd muppet-like voice attracting looks from other hotel goers. 

It takes less than a second for Cory to cuff Jannik over the ear and give him a mockingly stern look. Jannik smiles and Henrik realizes they must be sharing some sort of inside joke. He shakes his head.

“You guys go,” he replies, “I'm just heading back to the room, I need a nap.”

Jannik snorts and before Cory can quiet the other the blonde man says, “Better watch out, Hank, if you spend too much time with Eddie he'll rub off one you, isn't dat right Cory?”

Cory shrugs. “Don't listen to him,” he says then grabs Jannik's arm and begins to pull away. He tells Henrik to have a good nap then they turn and Henrik can just make out the words Jannik mumbles.

“He looks stressed.”

“Yeah, maybe it's a good thing Eddie is rubbing off, he looks like he could use a nap.” 

Then they are out of ear shot and Henrik is in the elevator. He doesn't dwell on their words. He's too distracted to care. Swiping the keycard the door clicks open with a beep and he enters. Almost immediately he hears the clicking of a keyboard. He wonders who Alex is emailing this time, he doesn't ask.

“How was your walk?” Alex asks when he looks up. Henrik shrugs.

“Okay.”

There's a sudden silence before Alex speaks again. 

“Hank,” he says, “it's okay to feel what you're feeling.”

Henrik glares at the other Swede. “And what am I feeling?” He replies quickly, his voice a tad bit unforgiving. Why can't they just let it go and leave him alone. Daniel isn't here, he's feeling like shit, he misses his brother. Why won't they let him forget.

“You miss Daniel, that much is apparent.” Alex murmurs softly. “You've been distant and angry, and of course you have every right to be because you are frustrated. But it doesn't have to be that way. You're not the only one who misses him.”

“I don't understand.” Henrik replies, crossing his arms over his chest as he sits on his bed, his eyes narrowed and fixed on Alex. 

“Hank... Henrik,” Alex says and moves from his bed to the other. He's close, suddenly, and Henrik doesn't know how to react as Alex invades his space, two arms wrapping around his neck. Alex's face is near, pressing against his neck. “I miss him too, more than you could imagine.”

It's a quiet admission, words that just seem to slide from Alex's lips like air escaping his lungs. Henrik doesn't know what to say.

“Alex,” he manages and Alex pulls back, as if he's suddenly conscious about what he just did. 

“I'm sorry,” he says, edging away from Henrik, feeling totally and utterly stupid. “You two are just so alike, in everything, and I—well, I miss him.”

“How?” Henrik asks, he's unsure but curious. 

“I miss his touch.” The words are like lead, falling loudly on perked ears. Henrik's jaw almost drops.

“But Sami?” He inquires. He's not one for gossip but the whole team has heard the rumours of Sami and Alex, and truthfully it doesn't seem far fetched.  
They have a chemistry off and on the ice. For it to be anyone other than Sami seems wrong. 

Alex smiles sadly. “We are close,” he admits, “Daniel knows but it's not like that, Sami and I are friends, just friends.”

Henrik's brain is trying to process it all. Daniel knows but it's not like that? 

“So,” Henrik says slowly. “Daniel and you are...?”

“Lovers.” It hits Henrik like a ton of bricks, leaving him shocked and speechless. They always said twins were connected in some other way but he had never guessed Alex and Daniel were this.

“How long?”

“Since December last year.”

Henrik nods. He supposes it sort of makes sense, Daniel always was a little secretive, leaving Henrik to their shared hotel rooms, saying he was going out with some of the guys. He snorts. All a rouse to visit Alex.

“So now what?” Henrik asks, he wants to talk to Daniel about this but for some reason Alex just looks so needy before him, like he's a fish out of water, dying for one last taste of the sea before gracing someones dinner table as the main meal. 

“I was hoping,” Alex murmurs, staring down at his hands. “You would,” he hesitates, glancing at his laptop, “touch me.”

Alex practically whispers the last two words, his voice mouse like. Henrik's mind is blank. Alex wants to be touched, by him. He sucks in a deep breath.  
“And Daniel?” He asks.

“Emailed me,” Alex says and points at his laptop. “You can read it if you want. It's not just me who wants this, he wants it too.”

Henrik doesn't need to read the email. Alex wouldn't lie, especially since he is so faithful, there must have been some sort of agreement between the two of them for this to even become an option. Henrik knows Daniel is protective of his things, he'd be extra protective of Alex. Still, it's an odd proposition and Henrik isn't sure whether he should pursue it or not. 

Staring at Alex's worried face he sighs. Pushing all logic away, Henrik reaches out. His fingers wrap around Alex's wrist and before Alex can say anything Henrik pulls him over. It's a bit awkward, at first, but Henrik isn't new to this kind of love, he's never been turned off by a mans body and to say he hasn't done this before would be lying.

Their lips meet and Henrik guides Alex down to the bed, controlling the kiss and movement. 

“Before we do this,” he breathes, “I want you to be absolutely sure that you want this.”

The terms are simple, Alex nods eagerly, pulling at Henrik's shirt, hands trailing down to tug on the others pants. Those actions set things in motion. Henrik resumes the kiss and he realizes just how needy Alex is when his hands trail down the others stomach, fingers curling into the rim of Alex's sweat pants and boxers. He can feel the tug of the blondes arousal forming a tent beneath the fabric. It's too late to stop once Henrik has released Alex, his fingers curled around the base of the others sex.

When Alex moans it's louder than Henrik would've thought, but it's no matter, he simple offers he blonde a small smile and squeezes. He knows how to stroke, teasing with his thumb as he works Alex, bringing him closer and closer. His free hand presses to Alex's chest, ghosting over his nipples and instead finding purchase directly in the middle. 

“Is this good?” Henrik asks, his voice barely above a whisper, he's trying to imagine how Daniel does this, surely it's something along the lines of what he's doing but perhaps not exactly. He's unsure so he looks at Alex for guidance.

Alex's face is something of a conundrum and Henrik can't read what's going on within his head until the last possible moment. One moment he's leaning over Alex, jerking him off and the next he's pinned on his back, Alex bearing down on him. 

“It's like this,” Alex explains, then amends his statement. “Well, we switch it up, usually Daniel takes me but sometimes he allows me this.”

Henrik's face reddens but he doesn't stop Alex from pressing his legs open, hands resting on his thighs. The other Swede shifts closer and Henrik takes a deep breath, calms himself, it's been a while since he's done this – he needs to relax.

“Who was your last?” Alex asks, his head bowed, lips pressing to Henrik's ear. 

Henrik looks away as he replies, “Daniel.”

It's as if a door opens, an invisible barrier, because then Alex is tossing the condom he had ready. 

“That's unnecessary, Danny said that'd be your answer,” Henrik hears the near smile on Alex's voice. He tries to push away the embarrassment, seriously he's a grown man yet he feels like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He sucks in a lungful of air as Alex moves again, this time his hand comes between them, fingers probing gently. Henrik gasps, his head falling back. It's been so long yet this nagging feel of needing to be filled hasn't disappeared. 

“Don't tease me,” Henrik manages and Alex shrugs, a small smile on his face. 

“You want me right now?” He asks, kissing Henrik's jaw. “It won't be easy.”

“I need you now,” Henrik sighs and his eyes go wide when Alex presses within him; a slow halting slide until they are joined fully. It does hurt but Henrik can only smile because he's missed this with Daniel and now he has it with Alex, if only for tonight. 

“Yes,” he breathes softly, burying his face in his hands as Alex wastes no time in starting a rhythm. Somehow they move together perfectly, perhaps it's the fact that Daniel and Alex are well practiced together and the blonde has somehow translated that into this. The sex. That's all it is right, sex between two willing people in order to reach a climax that will satisfy and ease both.

But then it doesn't feel that way, it feels like more when Alex is kissing Henrik's neck, nibbling his jaw and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as they fuck. It feels like a lot more when Henrik finds his release first, clenching so perfectly around Alex as he comes in ribbons on their stomaches. Even more afterwards when both are sated and Alex lays down, pulls Henrik close and spoons him, not even caring when Henrik's phone rings and it's Daniel.

How Daniel knew at that exact moment to call, Alex will never know. Instead he silently listens as Henrik speaks in lazy sentences to his knowing twin, tiredly passing the phone over to Alex so Daniel could tell him one last thing before they retired for the night. Long after Alex hung up and Henrik had fallen asleep the words had echoed in his head, a solemn: _He's afraid of the dark Alex, hold him tight for me._


End file.
